Cobalt Maiden
by MistressofSeven77
Summary: Cassandra "Cassy" Angelius was a young girl whom thought she was eternally doomed to endless punishment from her abusive family. However, due to her father's ties to a Marine's murder, she is saved and falls into custody of NCIS. But, not everything will remain normal as his angry wife and son are planning to avenge his capture, even at the cost of their own lives...
1. Chapter 1: Just Your Average Bullied Gir

Chapter 1: Just Your Average Bullied Girl

I don't own NCIS or X-Men: Evolution. I only own Cassandra and Cobalt. No future disclaimers, since I've already done it here. All other languages will be through Google Translate. Let's begin!

Cassandra "Cassy" Angeluis was a normal victim of bullying. She was too scared to tell anyone about it, and had no support at home. If anything, she was insignificant to her own blood family. She lived on an air mattress, with a pink blanket and a stuffed humanoid elephant named Cobalt after its, or as she said, her color, cobalt blue.

She was barely kept for. However, her shy nature prevented her from speaking up. She had well-hidden whipping marks from her parents. Cassandra was a servant to them-nothing more. She often would watch her more loved older brother play a game she liked as well-Assassin's Creed 3. Cassandra was able to steal some paper and pencil from school. She kept a journal, and drew sometimes. She could fight well, but only with swords, daggers, knives, and the like.

She'd been insulted, beaten, and in every way possible, at one point or another, mistreated by someone. Cassandra felt like she was the world's punching bag, and had long ago come to accept it as her destiny. That's all she was good for. An insignificant punching bag. She heard her abusive father yell her name, and she wandered upstairs.

"Yes, master?"

He pulled out a whip, and began beating her because he could. She was forced to take it until she heard an authoritative voice yell, "FEDERAL AGENTS! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP, JOHNSON ANGELUIS!"

When her father didn't cooperate, a quartet of agents came in, one female, and three male. The female immediately shut Cassandra's father down, and dragged him away. Cassandra, out of fear, ran silently downstairs to her pathetic excuse for a room.

"He's in the van!"

"Good work, Ziva! Let's search for that girl he was beating!"

"DiNozzo, you check the kitchen and living room! McGee, you're on the bedrooms and bathrooms on this floor! Ziva, you're upstairs! I'll look everywhere else!"

"Got it!"

The team split up, looking for the frightened girl. The rest of the team met with their boss, telling him she wasn't in any other room.

"Fuck! What other room could she possibly be inside?!"

"Well, I don't see anything else-WHOA!" Ziva exclaimed as she suddenly fell down something.

"Looks like Ziva found something, boss." DiNozzo said.

"That's a laundry chute, boss. Ziva fell into a laundry chute." McGee informed.

"Bastard! He's been forcing her to live in a laundry chute?!"

"Found her, Gibbs!" Ziva yelled up from inside the chute.

"We're heading down!" Gibbs yelled back. The remaining trio slid down, and met Ziva down there.

"She's so innocent..." McGee muttered.

"I know, McGeek. Boss? What the hell are you doing?" DiNozzo asked.

"Shut the fuck up, and leave me the fuck alone. Let me work my magic." Gibbs snapped.

"Right." DiNozzo said, scared.

"Get lost, and get ready to help her out." Gibbs ordered. McGee parked himself mid-tube, DiNozzo at the bottom, and Ziva at the top. Gibbs slowly crawled over to her.

"Huh?" She whispered.

"I'm here to help. I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Your name is?" He said softly and very reassuringly.

"Cassandra." She replied, a little louder, but not much.

"Can you come here so we can get you out?" He asked.

"No...Dad whipped me too hard." She admitted.

"Then please let me carry you out."

"Fine, but on one condition."


	2. Chapter 2: Salvation

Chapter 2: Salvation

"Name it."

"I get to take my blankie and Cobalt."

"Cobalt?"

Cassandra pointed to Cobalt, who was stained with blood.

"She is Cobalt. She has been my only friend-no, she's a sister to me." Cassandra explained.

"Ah...Okay then. You can have them."

"Thanks."

The quartet of agents got Cassandra, Cobalt, and Cassandra's pink blanket outside, only to discover a face all too familiar to them.

"Duck? What are you doing here?" Gibbs asked.

"I heard a few rumors about a wounded girl. If Ziva would take some pictures of her like this, we will have evidence of her father's abusive nature, along with her testimony."

"I will take the pictures then." Ziva said, snatching the camera from Tony's hands swiftly and using it.

"This is Cassandra. She was whipped so hard; we had to carry her out." Gibbs explained.

"I have the pictures. You can fix her now, Duckie!" Ziva yelled.

"Damnit, Ziva! You maxed out the SD card!" Tony exclaimed.

"Why are you called Duckie, Mr. Duckie?" Cassandra asked.

"Because my name is Donald Mallard. There is a species of duck called a Mallard." Duckie explained.

"I think we should take her back to base. It'll be better to work on her there."

"Good point, Mr. Palmer. Cassandra, we are going to take you back to the NCIS headquarters. There, I have all of my equipment, and I have a sterile area." Duckie explained, loading her into the ambulance (the one that usually contained dead bodies!) to take her home.

"Alright..." She muttered.

"She looks really pale. It's gonna take forever for her to recover. Abby's gonna lose a few when she sees _this_." Tony said. The team drove back, and when they arrived, the team went their separate ways, Duckie and Mr. Palmer hauling Cassandra to the medical room, Ziva, Tony, and McGee returning to their desks, and Gibbs going into the Director's office.

"Jethro? You're done already?"

"Ziva got the suspect down with no sweat. Let's just say we have some living evidence-she's downstairs in the medical room, Director Sheppard." Gibbs informed her.

"Figures Ziva did it." Director Sheppard said, chuckling and pushing a button to contact Duckie.

"Ah, Director Sheppard. Is something the matter?" Duckie asked, answering the intercom.

"Don't you dare fucking touch her yet. I have the judge here-we're coming down to see the living evidence." Director Sheppard ordered, being aggressive.

"Very well then."

She hung up, and the trio that was currently in Director Sheppard's office went downstairs to the ice-cold medical room.

"OH MY GOD!" Director Sheppard yelled, shocked at the sight of Cassandra.

"Who...Who could do this?" The judge said, having lost all color in his face.

"My dad. Johnson Angelius." She said weakly.

"Ziva has taken photos for the hearing tomorrow. If you will excuse me, I must get to work!" Duckie told them with a sense of urgency.

"Very well. I expect to hear your testimony, sweetheart."

Everyone left except the doctors, as they had work to do.


	3. Chapter 3: It All Happened So Suddenly

Chapter 3: It All Happened So Suddenly

6 Months after Johnson's arrest, 5 Months and 3 weeks since NCIS gained custody of Cassandra...

"Goddamnit! We know he was linked to it because he provided weapons, but goddamnit! We can't figure out WHO he fucking gave them to!" Ziva exclaimed angrily, slamming her fist on the desk. Cassandra was busy napping...somewhere.

"Yea, and we can't figure out where Cassy is. Fuck." Tony said.

"You know...We haven't tried the Director's office or Abby's lab." McGee said.

"Well, that is true...McGee, since you suggested it, you pick one of them, and go check it out!" Ziva said, smiling. McGee growled.

"I choose the Director's office." He said, storming off.

"Okay. I'm heading to Abby's lab." Tony said, heading off.

In Abby's Lab...

"Tony! What's up?" Abby asked.

"Ummm...Have you seen Cassy anywhere?" Tony asked her.

"No, can't say I have. Sorry."

'"Okay. Bye." Tony said.

With that, Tony left. Abby resumed her...odd practices.

In Director Sheppard's office...

"Special Agent Timothy McGee. It's a rarity to see you up here. Usually, your computer-loving ass is planted in front of some computer." Director Sheppard said, chuckling a little.

"I'm looking for Cassandra." McGee said.

"Apparently, my feet make good pillows if you catch my drift." Director Sheppard said, smiling and looking down. McGee just about lost all the color in his face!

"Usually, she naps underneath one of our desks!" McGee told her.

"I know that. I'm not sure what brought the sudden change. Oh, look. She's waking up."

"Shizukani shite! Watashi wa surīpu jōtai ni shiyou to shite iru!" (Be quiet! I'm trying to sleep!) She groaned.

"Huh? I'm sorry, I don't speak Japanese."

"I AM TELLING YOU TO SHUT THE HELL UP!" Cassandra snapped.

"Alright...Just sleep now..." McGee said, frightened. Cassandra fell back asleep, and McGee cradled her to Gibbs's desk, placing her underneath it. She stayed asleep, and when Gibbs arrived, he was careful not to rouse her. Suddenly, she gasped.

"You okay?" Gibbs asked.

"I hear...I hear ticking!" Cassandra exclaimed.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Gibbs exclaimed. He quickly alerted everyone, and, although everyone else was able to escape, the Director, Cassandra, Duckie, Abby, Gibbs, and his team were unable to. They followed instinct, and quickly ducked. The shrapnel was unable to hit them, so they were spared. However, it wasn't the end of their troubles...


	4. Chapter 4: The Aftermath

Chapter 4: The Aftermath

"It's gone...The bomb exploded..." Cassandra said softly.

"Yea...Wait a minute...Those people...They're your last remaining relatives, aren't they?" McGee asked.

"They probably did it to avenge the arrest of my dad. My mom worked at a company where she had access to radioactive materials...OH GOD!" Cassandra replied, realizing that shrapnel wasn't the only threat.

"I've already contacted haz-mat. They said what she had access to us won't affect us seriously, but we should still be careful, and if we feel sick, to just rest."

"That's great to know, Jenny. It's still radioactive." Gibbs replied sarcastically.

"What else can we do?" Duckie asked. For safety's sake, he tested everyone-no one was affected. It was Jenny and Gibbs's turn to take care of Cassandra, so they took the sleepy girl home. However, in the middle of the night, Jenny heard screams of pain.

"Let's go!" She said, grabbing her gun. Gibbs nodded in agreement, grabbed his gun, and the duo sprinted downstairs to check on her. However, what they saw wasn't anything they expected. Her body was transforming. Wings bloodily and painfully emerged from her back. Jenny recognized those wings-she'd faked interest in Cassandra's anime obsession.

"What the hell is going on?!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"I recognize those wings! Those are the wings of Stardust Dragon, from her anime!" Jenny exclaimed. It didn't stop there, but the pain was far too much for Cassandra to bear, and Cassandra passed out onto her bed. Every part of her body exploded and revealed new forms-that of a female Stardust Dragon. Soon enough, it was over.

She woke up-the only thing that assured Jenny and Gibbs that it was still Cassandra was the color of her eyes. Cassandra sobbed-she was a monster. Although she hadn't grown that much in size in general, she was clearly no longer human.

"Relax. We're all here."

"I'm so sorry that you have to look at a monster-"

"Enough! You aren't a monster! You just happen to be able to shapeshift! Now, go back to sleep. We all need the rest."

"Okay."

"Jethro...That was...so not like you!" Jenny said, looking at him as they crawled back into bed together.

"I act like a different man around kids. You _know _that, Jenny. Excuse me a moment." He replied, leaving the bed. He hurled, but it wasn't normal...

"Jethro! What the hell was that?!" Jenny exclaimed, shocked. She had just witnessed Gibbs vomit freaking LASERBEAMS!

"Uhhh...I'm really starting to think something wrong with me..." He said, looking at her.

"No shit-HOLY SHIT!" Jenny replied, beginning with sarcasm, before she unintentionally sent a beam of lightning on a neighbor's cat!

"Well, good riddance. That damn cat _was _getting annoying." Gibbs said, smiling.

"Let's get to bed before I send a lightning beam on our neighbors, unintentionally, and you unintentionally destroy their house with a laser." Jenny told him, teasing him.

"Oh shut it-Who the hell would call?!" Gibbs replied, when his phone went off.

_Hey boss._

"DiNozzo, I swear to God, if this isn't really important, I WILL MURDER YOU." Gibbs told him angrily.

_It is. Ziva's sending things flying just by thinking about it, and I nearly lit our house on fire! McGeek said he unintentionally plugged himself into his computer, Abby said she was able to attack an evil dog with a dark blast, and Duckie was able to turn his hand into a knife! Something's wrong with us!_ DiNozzo exclaimed.

"You too? Cassandra just shapeshifted, I just puked lasers, and let's say that Jenny has taken out that damn annoying cat next door." Gibbs said.

_How'd she do it? _

"By sending a lightning bolt on it."

_DAMN! _

"Tomorrow, we're having a meeting about this. I wonder what the hell is wrong with us? Gibbs out."

_See ya tomorrow, boss._

With that, everyone went to sleep, after Tony sent out a blast message to everyone over texting about it.


End file.
